Relajate
by Rumiko-Kuchiki
Summary: Winry estaba con demasiado trabajo, pero Ed tendrá una buena idea para relajarla. Lemon EdxWin es mi primer lemon, no sean duros conmigo xDDD


Parecía que su tarea iba algo difícil. Hacía tiempo que no le reparaba su propio automail, más que nada porque ahora tenía carne y huesos en vez de cables y metal.

Winry miraba con máxima y puntualizada concentración el brazo metálico a punto de finalizarse. Sus manos engrasadas estaban ahora sobre su delicado mentón, haciendo sostén a su cabeza, en posición de pensamiento. Su pose india y su carita sucia le daban un aspecto infantil y agradable, a los ojos del muchacho frente a ella.

Ed sonrió, tentado por la gracia que le inspiraba, mientras ella inflaba sus mofletes y, ceñuda, detuvo su trabajo, para encontrar el motivo de la sonrisa que le fastidiaba la concentración.

- ¿Se puede saber que es lo gracioso? – preguntó con énfasis en cada palabra pronunciada.

- Solo el hecho de que pareces una niña pequeña – respondió naturalmente el muchacho, provocando el aumento de un sonrojo al rostro "enojado" de su amiga.

La chica bufó fingiendo ofensa y procuró concentrarse en el miembro de metal. Mas esa mirada atenta y fija, le quitaba cualquier atención.

- ¿Puedes dejar de mirarme? -

- ¿Puedes descansar un momento? -

- ¿No entiendes que debo entregarlo hoy? -

- ¿No entiendes que estás demasiado agotada? -

- ¿Y acaso eso te importa? -

- ¿Y acaso es que no te importa? -

- ¡Deja de repetir lo que digo! -

- ¡Deja de trabajar tanto! -

Los dos habían iniciado una discusión tonta. Ella estaba alterada, nerviosa, impaciente. Él risueño, divertido, al parecer a gusto.

- Si tanto te molesta, déjame sola – murmuró la rubia, tomando una llave inglesa, y no precisamente para terminar el automail.

- Vamos, Winry… Relájate –

Ed se acercó con paso lento y singularmente raro hacia ella. En sus ojos había cierto brillo especial.

Se puso tras ella, quien en un acto de protección, alzó su llave inglesa, a punto de golpear al joven. Mas un tacto suave en sus hombros la hizo estremecerse y soltar su "arma blanca". Unos suaves movimientos circulares en la espalda relajaban a la muchacha, que cambio su gesto de preocupación e impaciencia, por uno de agradable placer y ensoñación. Por cada círculo marcado por los dedos del joven, ella inclinaba su cabeza hacia el costado, dejándose llevar por el increíble masaje propinado por el rubio.

- No sabía… que dabas tan buenos masajes… Ed… - dijo susurrante la voz de Winry, aun con su mismo gesto.

El chico sonrió con impaciencia.

- ¿No lo ves? Deberías relajarte más seguido -

- Es que… esto no me pasa… muy a menudo – contestó la chica, dejando de sentir esta vez las manos del chico.

Sintió en su oído el tranquilo respirar de su "amigo". Breves palabras.

- Que mejor… que unos masajes… -

Winry pudo sentir con insoportable placer los labios de su chico ahora recorriendo su cuello, el que aun seguía inclinado por los efectos del masaje. Besos melosos, llenos de dulzura y deseo. Sumándose a su boca, las manos fuertes de Ed comenzaron a acariciar los brazos de la muchacha, bajando deliciosamente por su cintura hasta llegar a sus caderas.

- Ed… -

No pudo pronunciar una sola palabra. El joven ya había llegado hasta sus labios. Con extrema suavidad, la giró hacia él, para tomarla de las mejillas y acercarla a su cuerpo. Su top negro ya estorbaba, no le permitía seguir con sus masajes.

Lentamente y con permiso de la dueña, fue quitando las ropas, para continuar con su sesión gratuita de caricias al ansiado cuerpo de Winry. Sus labios no tardaron en encontrar a los suyos, puesto que sus deseos por ahora, no eran mas que saciado por sus besos. Más no tardaron en volver a incorporar las caricias, luego de perderse las prendas por algún rincón del lugar.

Descendió con su boca y su lengua primero hacia el cuello, amoldando con sus manos la divina figura de su chica. Jugueteó un rato por allí, puesto que unos pequeños gemidos de la joven parecían incitar al chico a quedarse un poco más. Poco más, bajó con ansias hacia sus pechos, donde su juego recién empezaba.

Winry había estado en esencia, muy impaciente y alterada por su trabajo. Necesitaba de aquellos masajes, como se necesitaba del agua para vivir. Él la estaba enloqueciendo. Solo podía suspirar e intentar no gritar del maravilloso placer que el chico le hacía sentir. Se mordía el labio constantemente, cerrando los ojos, y explorando un nuevo mundo de fantasías, donde solo él podía llevarla.

Sus manos buscaban con desenfreno el pecho de Ed, que había sido despojado impacientemente de sus prendas, quedando los dos como Dios los había traído al mundo.

El muchacho no dejaba de acariciar cada rincón de la piel de su chica, robándole audibles gemidos empequeñecidos por ella. Notaba como en sus cuerpos el calor aumentaba considerablemente. Ella se arqueó hacia atrás, sintiendo los labios de Ed sobre su vientre, mientras que las manos del chico se posaron sin timidez sobre sus pechos, comenzando a masajearlos. Inevitablemente, la chica tuvo que dejar de morderse los labios, para dejar al sentido de la audición captar cada uno de sus sonidos que hacían vibrar e incitar al muchacho a continuar, aumentando su ritmo.

Ya en cierto momento, las caricias y los besos eran muy poco para poder satisfacer sus deseos. Con mucho cuidado y lentitud, Ed se adentró en su chica, que se aferró de la espalda del joven, y comenzó a gemir su nombre, con el motivo de seguir con su provocación. El muchacho, que no era de madera ni tampoco de metal (N/A: xD), no pudo evitar ante tal acto acelerar su vaivén, condicionado por el calor, los deseos y su maldito nombre en labios seductores de aquella preciosa rubia.

- Ed… ED… EDWARD -

Un grito de desesperación. La llegada del éxtasis, un mundo de colores ante sus ojos. Poco a poco, la velocidad de su movimiento iba disminuyendo, hasta llegar al límite de sus energías.

Cayeron hacia atrás, ella encima de él. Ed miraba el techo, su mente perdida en algún lugar del nuevo mundo encontrado. Winry con los ojos cerrados, sobre el fuerte pecho de su chico. Los dos respirando con agitación, notablemente sonrojados, más que por la vergüenza, por su acto de amor.

- Ed… -

- ¿Si?... –

- Deberías darme masajes más seguido -


End file.
